In the related art, various methods are known for determining distances of a vehicle from objects with the aid of distance-based sensors (for example, ultrasonic, radar, laser, video, lidar sensors).
Transmitting parking space data to a server is, for example, known from DE 10 2004 062 021 A1, DE 10 2009 028 024 A1, and DE 10 2008 028 550 A1.